


Be Mine, Valentine

by batsaboutbats, meaninglessblah



Series: Let's Play A Love Game [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aprons, Blow Jobs, Candy Hearts, Dildos, Domestic, M/M, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsaboutbats/pseuds/batsaboutbats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah
Summary: Valentine's Day Spinoff fic forLet's Play A Love Game. Happens outside the investigation in the Main Fic, where Tim and Jason still work at the Daily O. Love is in the air!
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Let's Play A Love Game [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532045
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	Be Mine, Valentine

Valentine’s Day at the Daily O is surprisingly less raucous than Tim had expected. He’s still wrestled into his favourite angel outfit and handed an adorable prop bow that would make Roy Harper weep. But it does mean Tim gets to spend the night firing heart-tipped arrows at Jason whenever he purrs cheesy pick up lines into Tim’s ear and tries to scamper off. 

He’s getting pretty good with his aim too, even though the bowstring is cheap and plastic. The arrowheads are foam and velvet, so he’s sure Jason’s yelp is entirely surprise when he nails one of the candy hearts dangling from his nipple rings. 

They’d caught Tim’s eye early in the night. One reads ‘Be Mine’ and the other ‘Swipe Right’ in pretty pastel pink and yellow, and they catch Tim’s attention every time Jason breathes, the plastic bright against his toned pectorals. They make Tim want to bend down and bite them, which he’s sure is entirely Yolanda’s artistic genius at work. Tim’s learning to love and hate the drag queen’s mind. 

Tim had been expecting some elaborate love-themed outfit from her, so the skimpy red-and-black thong that had only barely covered Jason’s manhood had nearly made Tim drop the tray of Love Potions Charla had been loading up when Jason had taken to the stage. 

He hadn’t, luckily, so the couples on a double date at table thirty had gotten their raspberry cocktails in one piece. It _ had _ put him close enough to the stage to hear over the throbbing synth of ‘Time After Time’ when Long Johnson enthusiastically announced the arrival of ‘Red Velvet: Gotham’s Greatest Love Machine’. 

Tim’s _ very _ glad he hadn’t been holding a tray of drinks for that one, but even he can’t argue with the sensual way Jason slides down the pole, thighs gripped deliciously against the shining silver. He’s all but made love to the damn thing by the time he makes eye contact with Tim across the stage and gives that pole a firm, purposeful hump. 

He never thought he’d see the day when he was jealous of a goddamn support beam, but Tim’s been proven wrong before. He’s lucky that Jason doesn’t spend all night up there, or Tim would have to find something other than his tray to hide the tent in his teddy lingerie from their doe-eyed patrons. 

Jason reluctantly secedes the pole to a scantily clad candyman Tommy, who throws little pink candy hearts over the crowd while executing a perfect allegra. Someone throws a rose onto the stage in return, which Tommy gushes over with bright red cheeks before retreating backstage to thunderous applause. 

Tim has the pleasure of watching Blue’s cheeky burlesque dance, which involves several strategically placed popping champagne bottles and a whole smattering of rose petals. He almost wonders how they’re supposed to clear the stage of them, before Twinka tugs him away from his spot where he’s been watching at the bar so he can get a better look at the next act. 

When Tim asks who’s on next, Twinka shushes him with bright-eyed anticipation, and Tim watches Yolanda and Blue lead Charla to centerstage with their arms looped around her elbows, broad ecstatic grins plastered over their colourful lips as they guide her to a stop at the densest patch of rose petals. She looks confused, and Tim almost leans over to ask Twinka what’s happening before Long Johnson hands off his microphone to slide down to one knee. 

Twinka _ hollers _ at his side when Charla burst into tears, her hand shaking when Long Johnson slides the diamond onto her finger and presses a chaste kiss to the knuckle. Tim’s hands throb for the whole rest of the night from the thunderous applause, but it’s nothing compared to the swoop of joy when Long Johnson sweeps Charla up into his arms and carries her backstage amidst a peal of laughter. 

The rest of the night passes in a blur, the hours flying by until Tim can rush home - still in his angel get-up - and finally spend the evening with his boyfriend. He’s even gone to the effort of treating Jason for the holiday. 

“I got you a present for Valentine’s,” Tim calls around a broad smirk, slipping through the door. 

“Oh?” Jason calls from the kitchen, and Tim spins to greet him. 

He’s got his elbows on the counter top, pose loose and easy. He looks like he’s glowing beneath the fluorescents, his broad shoulders sculpted in the bright light, and Tim forces his gaze to drag down to Jason’s chest. 

The little candy heart nipple rings he’d been wearing at the club are still on, peeking out from behind the frilled straps of a pink apron that frame his broad chest. Tim goes a little punch drunk at the sight, running his tongue over his lower lip as he closes the door and steps around the counter on dazed feet. 

And _ oh, _ this view is a _ whole _ lot better. 

Tim’s gaze slides, slow and languorous, down the length of Jason’s exposed spine, drinking in the shift of smooth muscle as he straightens from his lean on the counter. The dimples of his hips flash in the lowlight as Tim’s gaze snags on the cute little red bow tied meticulously above them. And below that- 

Jason is _ bare. _

Tim draws to a stuttering, speechless halt as Jason turns to face him fully. The apron hugs the curves of his waist, not quite wide enough to hide the beginning of the valley of his iliac furrow, the peak of hard abdominals beneath the pink material. It’s got to be a few sizes too small on purpose, if the strain on those straps is anything to go off. 

And those _ thighs. _ Tim checks that he’s not drooling when Jason shifts his weight from one hip to the other, the edge of those cute frills dragging over the meat of his leg, catching on the very slight budge between them. 

Tim whimpers. 

Jason’s brilliant smile dials up a few degrees. “See something you like, angel?” 

Tim nods, almost on autopilot, entranced as he crosses the tile. He wraps delicate, long fingers over Jason’s hips, terrified that the illusion will be shattered, that he’ll wake up, that this gorgeous Adonis in front of him will disappear in a heartbeat. People weren’t just made to be this beautiful. 

“Beautiful?” Jason repeats, and Tim hadn’t realised he’d spoken aloud. His grin is crooked, but the heat in his cheeks is adorable. “You sure about that?” 

“Yeah, Jay,” Tim breathes, and surprise flickers in Jason’s gaze when he realises he’s not kidding, before flattening with heat. Tim’s grip tightens on those hips. “You look beautiful.” 

Jason flushes this time, all the way up to his cute ears. Tim can’t help but chase some of that colour, pushing to his tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. His hands smooth down the curve of Jason’s ribs, tugging gently on the strap of that bow before they drop to cup his ass cheeks, pulling him flush against Tim. Or really, Tim flush against Jason; with his sheer size, it’s no surprise that _ Tim’s _ the one to rock into him. 

He still groans when he feels the heat of Jason’s warm skin through his white teddy, slips a thigh between both of Jason's to grind gently up against the pink apron’s skirt. Grins at the way Jason’s brow pinches when he feels the drag of his cock down Tim’s bare thigh. His lacy garters are featherlight against the man’s sensitive length, and Tim has the pleasure of watching Jason’s lids flutter when he glides the material across it. 

“You said you had a gift for me,” Jason manages, and Tim starts. 

“Oh,” he says, prying himself off the man with difficulty. “_Oh, _yeah, I do. Wait one second, I’ll be back.” 

Jason gives him a slightly puzzled look, but Tim just takes the opportunity to suck in a levelling breath as he rushes to their bedroom and paws through their sock drawer for his stashed surprise. He grabs the little bottle of lube in the bedside drawer for good measure, tucking both items in the small of his back, beneath his feathery wings, as he shuffles eagerly back into the kitchen. 

Jason watches him approach with mild suspicion, hips angled back, his large hands curled around the lip of the counter as Tim comes to a halt before him, grinning. 

“Close your eyes,” he instructs, and Jason huffs softly before obeying. Tim sets the lube aside, holding the toy between them before he says, “Alright. Now open them.” 

It’s a little heart-head shaped dildo, bright red-pink, with little flecks of glitter deep in the silicone. The perfect compliment to Tim’s cupid outfit, if he does say so himself. Jason arches a brow like he’s trying not to be amused, but Tim just grins and pecks a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He’s not fooled. 

“Thought you might like to try something a little different for Valentine’s, Jay,” Tim purrs, and Jason eyes the dildo warily. 

He’s not usually the one to… take, in their relationship. Tim’s more than happy to fill that role, and Jay spoils him with how many different ways he can find to drag a scream from Tim’s lips. But every now and then he wonders if Jason would let him return the favour, give him the chance to see the same pleasure reflected in his blue eyes. 

“You don’t have to,” Tim says gently, trying to articulate exactly _ why _ he wants Jason to feel that good. “I just was hoping I could show you how good it feels when you do it to me, how full and _ right _ and amazing it feels when-” 

Jason presses down between his lips, muffling Tim’s words as he lifts a hand to twine into Tim’s hair. Holds him hostage as Tim melts against his body, the frills tickling his bared skin. “Sounds good,” Jason says, a little breathlessly, when they part. 

Tim’s eyes flicker between his, searching. “Are you sure? You’d let me do that for you?” 

Jason’s gaze softens, his lips taking on that gentle, fond curl. “Yeah, angel. Wouldn’t want it to be anyone else.” 

Tim’s heart skips at that tone, at the sheer _ trust _ in Jason’s words. He nods once, lowering the dildo and lube back to rest on the floor as he holds Jason’s simmering stare. Then Tim slips down to his knees, sliding his coarse palms down the length of Jason’s legs just to feel him shudder, before he nudges up under the skirt of the apron. It’s warm down here, trapped beneath the cloth, but Tim can’t bring himself to care when he lays eyes on Jason’s pretty cock. 

It’s flushed, standing to attention before him, and Tim’s mouth waters at the sight. So he leans forward to peck a gentle kiss to the very tip, and doesn’t miss Jason’s choked little whine high above him. 

He sures his grip on the back of the man’s thighs, shifting high onto his knees so he can get his lips around the head. He doesn’t go any further, just mouths at the sensitive flesh, dips his tongue out to lap at the slit just to feel Jason shudder against his palms. It makes his lips curl in a smile around his cock, makes Tim slide just a half-inch further, take Jason just a little deeper into his mouth. 

Fingers brush against the top of his head through the apron briefly, before Tim hears them return to wrap around the counter, more determined than before. He thinks he hears it creak beneath Jason’s weight as he shifts. 

Tim adds some more tongue, teasing the underside of that gorgeous cock, while he shifts to grab the lube. He coats up the fingers of his left hand, capping the bottle and wrapping his right around the base of Jason’s cock. Gives him one firm stroke that has a long, low groan ringing from Jason’s throat. 

Tim smiles to himself, and angles his left hand until he can ease a finger between Jason’s cheeks. Breathes through the man’s sharp exhale when he brushes Jason’s rim and he cants forward into Tim’s mouth. He waits for Jason to adjust, to settle back against the finger before he begins to circle it, marrying the motion with a gentle suck to his cock. 

Jason gasps, sweet and soft, and his hole flutters beneath the pad of Tim’s finger. He dips inside, just the barest amount, to tug on the man’s rim, slick his passage up. Jason’s hips roll forward, deepening the slide of his finger and the slide of his cock. Tim presses back, gently but firmly, with the fist he has wrapped on the base of Jason’s shaft, easing his hips back against the counter so he can keep him open. 

When Jason settles with a reluctant whine, Tim goes back to circling his rim, teasing the sensitive skin until he feels Jason’s thigh clench. Then he eases that finger in. 

He’s slow, makes sure he gives Jason time to adjust, makes sure there’s enough lube to ease the friction as he breaches the trembling man. Jason sags against the counter top a little when he bottoms out, and Tim takes him another inch into his throat, hollowing his cheeks, in reward. 

He waits there, waits for Jason to give him a little encouraging moan, before he shifts his finger. Tim curls it against Jason’s walls, stroking slow and deep, searching with a languid, unhurried pace. He feels when he finds Jason’s prostate, because he gives a guttural shout, clenching down and arching off the counter. 

Tim pause there, pressed gently against the nerves but not giving him the friction he’s craving. Waits for the soft pants heaving from Jason’s chest to settle before he does it again, a slow, torturous drag, to get Jason used to the sensation. 

His reaction isn’t as sudden this time, but Tim still hums at the low whine. He withdraws his finger slightly, pumps it back into him just as slow, revels in the way Jason’s hips twitch to meet him. Then he brings a second slick finger up to trace the man’s stretched rim. 

Jason must tilt his head back, because Tim feels him shift, and the moan that rings up through his throat is strained and delightful. He smiles at the ecstacy simmering in that note, and shifts on his knees as he focuses on sucking more of Jason down with his mouth. Gives him something else to focus on as he eases the second finger into him. 

It must stretch him, because Jason sucks in a sharp breath, and Tim shifts the grip he has on his cock to cup his balls, roll them gently in his palm. Jason gives him a cry for it, so Tim does it again as he bobs up and down. Focuses on driving Jason carefully but steadily towards that precipice. He wants him to feel good, wants him to come hard enough that his knees shake - but not too soon. Not before Tim’s good and ready to feel him topple, not until Jason’s begging for the release as much as he is the sensations Tim’s giving him. 

It makes Tim’s veins heat with longing, makes his lids flutter shut beneath the apron, where Jason can’t see the way he affects him. Makes him shift on his knees to ease the ache in his groin, the uncomfortable confines of the teddy pinning his own cock down. 

But tonight is about Jason, and that’s all the reminder Tim needs to shove his own desires from his mind. 

His second finger settles snug against the first, hot and slick inside Jason, and Tim moans around the cock lying heavy on his tongue, pulling back to press a kiss to the tip. Jason shudders, hard, and Tim grins as he licks his lips. 

His words are a little rough, a little breathless, but he still murmurs, “Doing okay, Jay?” 

“Y-yeah, angel,” Jason whispers back, coiled tight and desperate. 

Tim wiggles the tips of his fingers just the barest amount, grinning at the punched out whine it earns him. “You’re so hot, Jay. Feels amazing.” 

“Y-you feel-” Jason tries, probably trying to return the compliment. Just like him to be unable to take praise when it’s handed to him on a silver platter. If only Jay could see just how damn beautiful he is to him. Tim chuckles and curls his tongue, sliding it against the underside of Jason’s cockhead, massages the sentiment in deep with the muscle. 

Jason yelps, hips jerking, and Tim squeezes down on the base of his cock, urging him to still. Then he drags his tongue up through the man’s slit, laps at his head as he sets up a punishing rhythm with his fist. 

“Angel, _ fuck,_” Jason chokes, and Tim thinks he hears the wood splinter a little beneath his palms. 

So Tim waits until he seems to have adjusted to the attention before he crooks both fingers, hard and purposeful. Jason skyrockets upward, clenching down hard enough to still Tim’s fingers inside him, and shouts. The sound ricochets in Tim’s head, drawing a groan from his throat. 

“Sounds amazing, Jay, do that again,” he begs, and starts rubbing steadily into his prostate. Jason chokes, trembling between the urge to grind down onto Tim’s artful fingers or fuck into his throat, and the thought makes him giddy. 

Giddy at the idea that _ he _ could be doing this to Jason, that Jason trusts Tim enough to let him take him apart like this. 

Tim makes his gratitude known by sliding down Jason’s cock to the root, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard as his lashes flicker. 

Jason _ howls. _ His entire body _ thrums _ with the sound, with the tremors of pleasure Tim’s dragging from him. He moves his fingers more as Jason starts to ease for him, scissoring them slow and careful, stretching him without letting a single modicum of discomfort interrupt this glorious bliss he has Jason suspended in. 

It’s probably too slow, if he’s honest. But Tim’s nothing if not thorough. The dildo is on the smaller side, more a gimmick than anything, so it shouldn’t take much to prepare Jason for it. But he wants to make absolutely sure there’s nothing to detract from the tight heat of Tim’s mouth around him and the smooth drag of that silicon over his prostate. So Tim takes his time. 

He knows when Jason’s ready, because his groans begin to hitch at the end, his gulps catching on half-sobs as he rocks into Tim’s ministrations. So he slows his tempo, loosening his lips a little as he eases his fingers out. 

Jason whines at the loss, his hole clenching down on Tim’s fingertips as if he can coax them back in, and Tim chuckles fondly at his desperation. Strokes his thumb down the inside of Jason’s thigh to soothe him before he reaches down for the dildo. 

He has to let go of Jason’s cock to slick up the silicon with lube, but Jason’s slumped back against the counter, a little bonelessly, so Tim isn’t too worried. The reprieve is probably good for him. His hand returns soon enough to coax Jason back open, and then he lifts the dildo to drag it gently against the man’s rim. 

Jason’s mewl vibrates around his shiver, and Tim marvels at the way he opens so beautifully when he presses in. The silicon slides smoothly into him, slick and flawless as Jason pants down air and trembles on Tim’s tongue. It’s an intoxicating feeling, to _ taste _ how overwhelmed he is. 

Tim eases back half an inch before he presses in again, working Jason up to the gentle stretch, coaxing him into the feeling of fullness before he angles it against his prostate. The shout Jason gives him is delectable, and Tim doesn’t wait a second more to suck him down, worrying his tongue along the underside of Jason’s cock until he can feel its weight in his throat. 

Jason’s cries don’t subside, the weight of those thighs rocking down against Tim’s mouth as he pumps the dildo into Jason in long, slick slides. Tugs it against the inside of rim whenever he fucks him shallow, only to thrust deep and bruising against his prostate, just to hear Jason howl. 

Between the sweet caress of his lips and the skilful drag of the dildo in him, it doesn’t take long before Jason’s rattling apart, spilling hot down Tim’s throat as he swallows gratefully and moans his adoration. 

It’s a small miracle Jason doesn’t collapse when he’s done, though Tim does make sure he presses a palm to Jason’s thigh to pin him back against the cabinets. At least until Jason can lean his weight against the counter and Tim can ease the dildo out of him. Pull slow and teasing off Jason’s softening cock to duck out from under the skirt of the apron. 

Jason is a glorious shade of red when he emerges and looks up from his knees, flushed all the way from the tips of his ears right down his chest. Those little candy hearts dangle above him, and Tim resists the urge to tug on them as he slides up to his feet with a soft pop. Winds his fingers into the sweaty strands at the base of Jason’s neck and tugs him down into a slow, adulating kiss. Ensures Jason can feel every ounce of adoration when they break for air. 

Jason’s gaze is swimming with simmering heat and bright love when it meets Tim’s, a tired smile curling his lips as Tim strokes his thumbs over his hipbones. 

“There must be something wrong with my eyes,” Tim mutters, mouth quirking at the slight crease to Jason’s brow before he adds, “because I can’t take them off you.” 

Jason groans, tilting his head back as he laughs, deep and hoarse and soothing. Tim mouths up the length of his windpipe until Jason comes back down to kiss him. 

Tim grins, sucking on his lower lip as he whispers, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Jay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your Valentine's Day was as lovely as you <3
> 
> Enjoy some [art](https://meaninglessblah-writes.tumblr.com/post/190849237659/meaninglessblah-some-art-to-go-with-the) as well! 
> 
> [Batsaboutbats](https://linktr.ee/batsaboutbats).   
[Meaninglessblah](https://linktr.ee/meaninglessblah).


End file.
